Nieskazitelna Naomi
Nieskazitelna Naomi – osiemnasty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Esteban zakłada się, że zamieni Naomi w młodą kobietę z wyrafinowaniem i elegancją na czas przed jej quinceanerą. Streszczenie Elena biegnie bardzo szybko po pałacu, jednocześnie przeszkadzając służbie, ponieważ przyjeżdża bardzo ważny gość. Kiedy Elena wybiega na zewnątrz, wita swojego gościa, którym jest Naomi. Okazuje się, że Naomi spędzi tydzień w pałacu pod nieobecność rodziców. Elena i Naomi pojawiają się, kiedy Esteban z Doną Palomą zapoznaje rodzinę z Hrabiną Dolores i Księżną Yolandą. Esteban, Dona Paloma, Dolores i Yolanda nie są zadowoleni z tego, że Naomi będzie jadła z nimi kolację. Luisa przypomina Estebanowi, że Naomi zamieszka na tydzień w pałacu. Dona Paloma narzeka o to, że została pominięta w wyborach do Wielkiej Rady, a Naomi zasiada w niej, pomimo tego, że ma 15 lat. Naomi tłumaczy, że w tę sobotę kończy 16 lat. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni tym, że Naomi niedługo ma urodziny i jej rodziców nie będzie. Naomi wyjaśnia, że nie przywiązuje z rodziną wagi do urodzin, bo większość urodzin spędzała na morzu i nie miała żadnego przyjęcia. Dona Paloma naśmiewa się z tego, że Naomi nie miała w piętnaste urodziny quinceanery. Naomi tłumaczy, że uwielbia tę avalorską tradycję, ale nie jest z Avaloru. Elena postanawia urządzić Naomi urodzinową quinceanerę w pałacu. Dona Paloma, Dolores i Yolanda są przeciwne, bo Naomi kończy 16 lat, a quinceanerę obchodzą te, co kończą 15 lat. Elena więc postanawia urządzić quinceanerę plus jeden. Luisa wspomina swoją quinceanerę i mówi, że na przyjęciu była otoczona przez ukochane osoby. Esteban mówi, że urządzenie królewskiej quinceanery nie będzie łatwe. Elena więc postanawia, że Esteban pomoże w przygotowaniach, ponieważ jest ekspertem królewskiej etykiety. Dona Paloma naśmiewa się z tego, że Esteban zdąży przygotować Naomi do królewskiej quinceanery. Nie chcąc słyszeć docinków Dony Palomy, Esteban zgadza się przygotować Naomi do quinceanery i ostrzega ją, że nie będzie łatwo przygotować ją do quinceanery. Dona Paloma zarzuca Estebanowi, iż on obawia się, że Naomi zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko i on też będzie pośmiewiskiem. Elena mówi Donie Palomie, że nie będzie żadnego pośmiewiska, ponieważ urządzą Naomi najbardziej bajeczną quinceanerę w historii całego królestwa. Esteban i Higgins przygotowują listę członków królewskiej drużby urodzinowej Naomi. Elena mówi Naomi, że członkowie drużby będą przy niej na przyjęciu i zatańczą z nią pierwszy taniec. Widząc nazwiska na liście, Naomi mówi, że nie chce być otoczona obcymi ludźmi, i postanawia, że do jej drużby będzie należeć tylko trójka jej przyjaciół: Elena, Gabe i Mateo. Elena namawia Estebana, żeby nagięli tradycję ten jeden raz. Esteban ostrzega Naomi, że nawet z drużbą wszystkie oczy będą skierowane na nią. Naomi obiecuje Estebanowi, że zrobi wszystko, co on powie. Esteban uczy Naomi idealnego wielkiego wejścia na królewską quinceanerę. Jednak Naomi nie robi tego tak, jak powinna, co denerwuje Estebana. Elena proponuje Estebanowi, żeby zaczęli od czegoś łatwiejszego. Esteban więc uczy Naomi eleganckiej mowy powitalnej. Naomi jednak przekręca ostatnią część mowy, ale za drugim razem udaje jej się idealnie skończyć mowę, ale trochę szybko. Esteban jednak ma już dosyć i odchodzi. Elena dogania Estebana i tłumaczy mu, że Naomi bardzo się stara, ale wszystkie te konwenanse są dla niej nowe. Mówi także kuzynowi, że on jest zbyt ostry dla Naomi, a quinceanera ma być zabawą, którą Naomi ma zapamiętać na zawsze. Esteban mówi Elenie, że jak Naomi skompromituje się przy wszystkich, nikt nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć, ale poprawia się, mówiąc o Naomi. W tej chwili pojawia się Dona Paloma, która chce sprawdzić, czy Esteban się poddał. Pozornie mu współczuje, że on nie daje rady uczyć manier dziewczyny, która dorastała na statku, mówiąc, że ona bardziej nadaje się do szorowania pokładu. Jednak Dona Paloma nieświadomie podsunęła Estebanowi pomysł i zmienia on dzięki temu zdanie. Esteban potem uczy Naomi walca, który jest sercem quinceanery, i zakłada jej na ramiona stylisko do mopa z wiadrami z wodą na obu końcach. Doradza jej, żeby nie myślała o krokach do walca, tylko myślała o tym, jak utrzymuje równowagę na rozbujanym statku. Naomi stosuje się do rady Estebana i udaje jej się idealnie zatańczyć walca. Naomi nawet udaje się idealnie zrobić to, czego Esteban ją uczył. Jednak zaczyna mieć to negatywny wpływ na Naomi, która chce mieć idealną quinceanerę, przez co zaczyna ona źle traktować innych. Naomi nawet wybiera dla Eleny "idealną" sukienkę, która jest zbyt falbaniasta i paskudna, i w której nawet nie da się chodzić. Nie chcąc zawieść Naomi, Elena udaje, że jest jej dobrze w tej sukience. Pojawia się Luisa, która mówi Naomi, że przyszła jej drużba na próbę walca. Elena próbuje zadać babci pytanie odnośnie sukienki, jednak ta od razu odpowiada słowem paskudna. Luisa doradza Elenie, by powiedziała Naomi, że nie chce zakładać sukienki. Elena tłumaczy babci, że Naomi jest jej przyjaciółką i ma urodziny, i że jakoś to wytrzyma, jeśli jej przyjaciółka tego chce. Na próbie Esteban wielokrotnie krytykuje taniec drużby Naomi i każe powtórzyć walca. Naomi krytykuje nawet to, jak Mateo tańczy. Elena przypadkiem depcze Gabemu stopę w trakcie tańca, przez co on przestaje tańczyć i Naomi zwraca mu uwagę. Gabe i Mateo są zaskoczeni tym, że Esteban zmienił Naomi na gorsze. Elena tłumaczy chłopakom, że Naomi tylko się martwi swoim przyjęciem, ale to jej wielki dzień, i lepiej, żeby spróbowali ją zrozumieć. Mając już dosyć, Esteban postanawia zastąpić Gabego i Mateo profesjonalnymi tancerzami z królewskiej akademii, i Naomi go w tym popiera. Gabe i Mateo obrażają się na Naomi i odchodzą z jej drużby. Elena ma pretensje do Naomi, że okropnie potraktowała swoich przyjaciół. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że taniec musi być idealny. Elena zarzuca Naomi, że ta w ogóle nie rozumie sensu quinceanery. Naomi nawet krytykuje zachowanie Eleny, która ma już dosyć i też odchodzi z drużby. Po wyjściu z sali balowej, Elena załamuje się faktem, że Naomi jej nie zatrzymała. Naomi jednak czuje się źle, że Elena ją zostawiła. Esteban mówi Naomi, że ona postąpiła właściwie i że ona poczuje się lepiej na swoim przyjęciu. Naomi więc postanawia mimo wszystko sprawić, żeby jej królewska quinceanera była idealna. Zaczyna się królewska quinceanera Naomi. Esteban jest wzruszony idealnym wejściem Naomi i jej idealną mową powitalną, a Dona Paloma, Dolores i Yolanda są bardzo zaskoczone. Pojawia się drużba Naomi, której członkami są tancerze z królewskiej akademii. Francisco i Luisa zauważają, że brakuje Eleny, Gabego i Mateo. Esteban mówi dziadkom, że Naomi wymieniła przyjaciół, którzy nie umieli tańczyć. Francisco i Luisa nie są zadowoleni z tego, że Naomi wymieniła swoich przyjaciół. Tymczasem Elena, Gabe i Mateo samotnie siedzą w komnacie i to całkiem obrażeni. Mateo pyta się przyjaciół, czy myślą, że Naomi obchodzi to, że nie ma ich na jej przyjęciu. Elena odpowiada, że nie wie. Na przyjęciu Luisa prosi o uwagę i dziękuje wszystkim za przybycie, po czym opowiada, że quinceanera to wielka uroczystość na cześć jubilatki i, ponieważ sercem quinceanery są rodzina i przyjaciele, jest to też szczególny czas, kiedy jubilatka otacza się najukochańszymi osobami. Luisa wręcza Naomi świeczki, które potem poda swoim przyjaciołom, żeby pokazać, ile oni dla niej znaczą. Naomi zauważa, że nie ma jej przyjaciół. Luisa tłumaczy Naomi, że jej przyjaciele powinni tu być. Zdając sobie sprawę, że popełniła wielki błąd, Naomi natychmiast wychodzi z przyjęcia, ku zaskoczeniu Estebana i wszystkich innych, a także ku uciesze Dony Palomy, która mówi, że Avalor będzie latami wspominał tę kompromitację. Naomi przychodzi do przyjaciół i przeprasza ich za swoje zachowanie, mówiąc, że bardzo się zapędziła w dążeniu do ideału, i wyznaje, że chciała mieć to przyjęcie, żeby spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale bez nich najcudowniejsze przyjęcie świata nie ma sensu. Naomi wręcza świeczki przyjaciołom i pyta się ich, czy będą jeszcze raz jej drużbą. Elena, Gabe i Mateo wybaczają Naomi i zgadzają się znowu być jej drużbą. Naomi wraca z przyjaciółmi na przyjęcie i mówi Estebanowi, że nie obchodzi jej to, czy taniec będzie idealny, i że chce tańczyć tylko z przyjaciółmi. Więc Naomi tańczy z przyjaciółmi walca. Wszystkim podoba się taniec Naomi z przyjaciółmi, co wywołuje wzruszenie u Estebana. Luisa mówi Estebanowi, że Avalor będzie wspominał to przyjęcie przez długie lata. Dona Paloma obraża się tym, że nie udało się jej pogrążyć Estebana. Elena pokazuje Naomi jej prezent urodzinowy: Jej rodziców. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dona Paloma wyjawia, że ubiegała się o stanowisko w Wielkiej Radzie, zanim Elena wybrała ostateczny skład. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Kanclerz Esteban * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Armando Gutierrez * Dona Paloma * Hrabina Dolores * Księżna Yolanda * Higgins * Daniel Turner * Scarlett Turner * Senor Estrada (tło) * Juror (tło) * Książę Tomas (wspomniany) * Księżna Maria (wspomniana) * Księżna Rebecca (wspomniana) * Hrabina Eliza (wspomniana) * Pete (wspomniany) * Scotty (wspomniany) * Ricardo (wspomniany) * Królewski kucharz * Królewscy służący * Tancerze z królewskiej akademii * Cywile Piosenki * Zabłyśniesz tam, jak mało kto – Naomi i Esteban * My tu błyszczymy (repryza piosenki Zabłyśniesz tam, jak mało kto) – Naomi Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Wybory do Wielkiej Rady miały miejsce w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". Ciekawostki * Naomi czyta tytuł odcinka. * Od tego odcinka twarz i włosy Naomi są nieco przerobione. * Tytuł odcinka jest aluzją musicalu z 1956 roku zatytułowanego My Fair Lady, na podstawie którego w 1964 roku powstał film. * W tym odcinku Naomi kończy 16 lat, co czyni ją o rok młodszą od Eleny, która na początku serialu miała 16 lat. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Celebrations to Remember (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Świętowania do wspominania), który wszedł do sprzedaży 12 września 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana My Best Friend's Birthday (pol. dosł. Urodziny mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki), która została wydana 21 lutego 2017 roku. * Morał: Idealne przyjęcie nie jest o tym, jak ekstrawaganckie ono jest. Jest o byciu otoczonym przez ludzi, których kochasz. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1